


The Words You Used

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: keep me away from Bastille please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realm of Thranduil was invaded, and there was long battle under the trees and great ruin of fire; but in the end Thranduil had the victory. -Appendices</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Used

**Author's Note:**

> Things We Lost In the Fire - Bastille

_Things we lost to the flames_   
_Things we'll never see again_   
_All that we've amassed_   
_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

It was a great ruin of fire. The forest was alight, everything was burning. They choked on the smoke and stumbled through the ashes of what once was their home. They gagged at the smell of burning flesh, and blocked their ears to the sounds of blood curdling screams. Everything was going up in flames, the trees, their homes, their friends. Everything was going up in flames, and they would never see any of them again.

_These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

_We sat and made a list  
Of all the things that we had _

_We sat apart and watched  
All we had burn on the pyre_

There went the great trees they’d all played under as elflings. There went the clearing where they all uttered their marriage vows. There burned the old path they used to know. There burned the place they’d camp out in when they couldn’t make it back to the palace before nightfall. There burned the Queen’s tree, her beautiful statue going up in flames right beside it, tears in the King’s eyes as he loses her again. Up went the tree the Prince was born under. Up went the tree the King met the Queen in. Up went one of their look out flets. Up went the bridge.  
  
 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again?_  
 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again?_  
 _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again_  
 _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again_

Hands, they shoved, pushed, squeezed. Hands, they trembled, shook, let go. Hands, they couldn’t hold on. Broken words, they tumbled from trembling lips ‘do you understand what this means?’ Broken words, they were breathed into the air with no energy behind them ‘we’ll never be the same again.’ Broken words, they fell from stuttering tongues and blew away in the wind never to be remembered, never to be held, never to be recalled ‘the future is ours now.’ Broken words, they fought their way out into the air and were choked into the smoke. We will never be the same again.

_These are the things, the things we lost  
These are the things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

The first report that makes its way to his desk. It stings. It burns. It brings tears to his eyes.

**These are the things. The things we lost. The things we lost in the fire.**

Everything they once held dear, reduced to lines on a paper. Everything they poured their hearts into, reduced to lines on a paper. Everything that held their memories, reduced to lines on a paper. Reduced to ashes on the forest floor.

_These are the things, the things we lost  
These are the things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

The second report that makes its way to his desk. It burns. It stings. It shatters his heart into pieces.

**Things we lost to the flames. Things we’ll never see again.**

Everyone they once held dear, reduced to lines on a paper. Everyone they gave their hearts away to, reduced to lines on a paper. Everyone they shared memories with, reduced to lines on a paper. Reduced to ashes on the forest floor. Reduced to casualties in war. Reduced to more numbers lost for the cause.

It burns as hot and harsh as the fire that stole them away. It burns as terrible and suffocating as the fire that threatened to take them all away.

_These are the things, the things we lost  
These are the things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

It does not matter how hard he tries, how long he labours, it does not matter the times he reads the reports, does not matter how long he forces himself to remember. In the end the note he sends away for filing with the reports says nothing more than…

**_Flames – they licked the walls. Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adored._ **

**Author's Note:**

> We're never really told the extent of damage done to Mirkwood during the Battle Under the Trees and so I ran away with that idea because I am evil and seem to really enjoy pain. My god. My heart is killing me. Ow.


End file.
